Cherryblossom's path
by Rainbow Wolves
Summary: With a mother whose life is on the line. A brother who will do anything to keep you safe, A father who wants you gone. Romance sprouts at the weridest of times. Join Cherryblossom as she follows her path her destiny.
1. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I know it should not be here, but i can't let him find me! I was running from my father in the forest. I was tired and sleepy. i would run out of steam any time soon. Then i heard a yowl of agony. I followed the sound and saw my dad lying still and his breathing sallow i felt relived and when i turned around i froze. It had black and white fur, beady eyes and a big fluffy tail. It was a badger! "OMG I AM GOING TO DIE!" I screamed. I couldn't run anymore! I was to tired. It slamed me in to a tree and it was all over! or was it?

Bramblestar's P.O.V

Bramblestar! I heard a voice call. It was Dovewing's. What is it Dovewing? " I heard someone scream, but i don't know who it is!" She repiled. Ok get Lionblaze and Berrynose.

She nodded and ran to get them. Come with me you too Dovewing. Where did you hear it? "Over there she repiled. We followed her then we saw it a kittypet being attacked by a badger and there was a other one his breathing was sallow. Lionblaze get the badger. Berrynose get the kittypet. Um the tom or the she-cat? he asked. The she-cat! i snapped. I went after the badger with Lionblaze. Dovewing went to help Berrynose. Then we went back to camp with the she-cat she was half awake and half asleep. I could hear her yawn at times. When we made it to camp we go a lot of stares. Who is on your back Bramblestar? I don't know she is just a kittypet. i repiled.

The kittypet's P.O.V

I yawned and opened my eyes then i jumped up when i saw some blind cat staring at me and when i jumped i hit him in the face. Hey! watch it! he snapped. Sorry! i meowed and sat down. Whats your name? he asked. My name is Cherry.


	2. Hello Jayfeather! Chapter2

**Chapter 2 **

Jayfeather's P.O.V

Cherry, WHY DID YOU KICK ME IN THE FACE?! I yelled at her. I said sorry. She repiled. What would you do if you saw some random cat staring at you when you just woke up, anyway where am I? Jayfeather is she okay. i heard a voice call. Ya Cherry is fine. Bramblestar came in and said who's Cherry? I pointed torwards Cherry with my tail. What were you doing on our terriotory. he asked her. I was running away from my dad, he was trying to kill me. she repiled his gang might come after me. So i have to get going! She tried to stand up but failed. Hey, you can't go anywhere in this state.

Cherry's P.O.V

What do you mean?I asked sacred. He sighed and said you have to stay here for three days. My ears flattend and i frowned. What going on here? said a dark brown she-cat.( I forgot to say Bramblestarleft to make the annocment to the clan XD) Hi Briarlight! said Jayfeather. Her eyes laid on me and she cheerfully said hi to me i also noticed that she could not use her back legs. Eveyone is around the den because you yelled Jayfeather. she meowed. When they were talking i keeped on trying to get up. I finally got up. after a few tries. Hey get some rest you can't watste your enregy. he meowed. But i just got up i whined. JUST SLEEP ALLREADY FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE! Yesh harsh much!i growled and went to sleep on the moss i saw him walk out then i fell asleep.


	3. She is so going to hate me Ch 2

**Chapter 3**

Bramblestar's P.O.V

Everyone stop crowding around Jayfeather's den! i hissed. Then Jayfeather came out was had a shocked look on his face because of the crowd. I pushed my way through. So, how is she? I asked. She is sleeping in her nest right now. meowed Jayfeather. Okay. i meowed. Everyone go to sleep! Then they all went to sleep.

Jayfeather's P.O.V

I went to sleep and woke up in starclan Hi Yellowfang. i meowed. No time to talk come with me. she meowed. i followed her to a pool of water. What's this. i asked. look in it. she repiled. I looked in it i saw Cherry in a battle with thunderclan and shadowclan. Cherryblossom look out! i heard i voice call she turned around and a tom was running at her. Then something unusal happen a image of a cherry blossom on her head and a she jumped five tail legnths in the air and landed sqaure on the tom's shoulders. then everyone stopped fighting and just stared as Cherry got off the toms shoulders. What, why are you all staring a me for? I saw Onestar and Bramblstar just staring with their jaws open. There was an award silence. finally someone said something. You just jumped five tail lengths in the air. I think we should forget this battle ever happened. meowed Bramblestar. What about when Cherryblossom jumped five tail lengths in the air? We should not forget that. I heard Lionblaze meow. Ok lets leave now. Then it ended. Um what's this sapose to mean. I asked. Then she pushed me in to the pool. HEY! I yelled at her as I was slowly sinking down. i tried to move but i was frozen. I saw her walk away. The cherry's blossom will bloom and protect those who care. I took it as a sign that she was going to have to stay. Oh this is going to be big news. She is so going to hate me after this.


	4. Thanks brother! Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cherry's P.O.V

I woke up. i saw that Jayfeather was still asleep. Two more days and i am out of here! i meowed cheerfully. I got bored in a second. I went outside and heard barking. I saw all the cats tense. Then suddenly two pups came out and went in front of me. Then everyone stared at me waiting for my raction. I was panicking because if there were pups there was a mother wolf! I backed away as fast as i can. But they keeped on following me. GET AWAY! I screamed. By now everyone was laughing. Then Bramblestar came out and asked what is going on. Well, the kittypet is sacred of two little pups. someone meowed. Then his gaze fell on me. I was being chased by them. I saw humor is gaze. I stopped and glared at everyone, this glare was not a normal one it was a death glare. Then everyone stopped laughing and stared back at me terrfied. Then Bramblestar just asked why i was so sacred. Well, if you don't know if there is pups somewhere there is always a mother wolf nearby and i want to live! I meowed coldly. Then i heard a howl and my fur was standing on all ends. SHE'S HERE! I yowled. She ran torwards me and I jumped right over her. Then i saw Jayfeather come out. His eyes widen. I think he smelled the wolf. I fell on the ground. Then i got up. it turned to me. Oh no the sncent must be on me! It lunged forward trying to grab me but i jumped over it again. The worst part was that no one was helping me they all just watched. Then i heard a yowl and i saw my brother jump on the wolf. Flash! i yowled happily. Flash is my big brother and is super protective of me i mean really protective. Then the wolf grabbed her pups and ran away wailing. I saw everyone had a shocked look on their faces. Flash thank you! I had a big smile on my face then Bramblestar went over and said Thank for helping out. Flash rolled his eyes and said I only did this for Cherry! he hissed coldly. Bramblestar looked a little sacred. Flash stop being so over protective. I meowed super annoyed. Jayfeather padded over and was talking to him quietly. Cherry and Flash would you like to join our clan?


	5. Welcome Cherrypaw and Flashpaw Ch5

**Ch****apter 5**

Flash's P.O.V

I will only join if Cherry says yes. I meowed. How do you know her? Someone meowed. I am her big brother. i repiled. How are you her brother if her fur is pink and red? someone else meowed. Oh please, HOW ON EARTH AM I GOING TO KNOW! I hissed. Clam down. meow a dark brown tabby. I rolled my eyes and turned away. I will join! Cherry meowed happily. Fine, i will too. I meowed. I clawed off my collor. I help Cherry take her's off. She had a happy smile. I just keeped looking the other way. Cherry, in till you become a warrior you will be known as Cherrypaw! Flash, in till you become a warrior you will be known as Flashpaw. Cherrypaw your mentor will be Dovewing. Flashpaw your mentor will be Lionblaze. Ya whatever. I meowed. Then Lionblaze came over to me. Hi Flashpaw! Lets get training! Okay whatever. I meowed. He frowned. Whats wrong? He asked. Oh nothing. I meowed sarcastic. Okay then. Lets go. He meowed. Oh whats wrong? Its that i don't feel happy around the cats who just watched as Cherrypaw got attacked by a wolf! I thought bitterly. I went with Lionblaze to train.

Cherrypaw's P.O.V

OMG! OMG! I sqeaked happyliy. Whoa clam down Cherrypaw. Meowed Dovewing. Um, whats a clam? I meowed. I don't know. she replied. Can we go do something now? I meowed. Okay. After training i met up with Flashpaw. So how was your day Flashpaw? I asked. Good i guess. he meowed. I rubbed my cheek with his as a friendly sign. Every time i do this it always gives him the sign that i will be there for him. I saw Jayfeather looking at me then he turned away when he saw me staring at him. Ugh that was odd. i mumbled to my self. Hi i am Hollypaw. Meowed a black she-cat. These are my litter-mates Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw. Hi! i meowed. I am Cherrypaw and this is my brother Flashpaw. I noticed they were staring dreamily at Flashpaw. I rolled my eyes. I was a pink she-cat with red legs and a white underbelly. ( **Look at the picture for the story!)** Flashpaw was a white tom with baby blue eyes. Hi Flashpaw. meowed Fernpaw. Great to meet you! meowed Hollypaw. H-hi. meowed Sorrelpaw. I see you met my apprentice. I heard Lionblaze meow. Hi Dad! they all meowed at the same time. Hi Lionblaze. meowed Flashpaw unhappy. i rubbed my cheek with his again. This time he smiled. Cherrypaw can i talk to you alone? I heard Lionblaze meow. I felt Flashpaw stiffen at the word alone. Ok. i meowed and followed him out of camp. What is it Lionblaze? I asked. How do you do it? He meowed. Do what? I asked. How do you make him happy and calm down. Oh that. Well i i don't know. Right now he doesn't trust you because he is very protective of me. I answered. Okay then lets go back.


	6. OH GIVE UP DAD! Chapter 6

**Ch****apter 6**

Bramblestar's P.O.V

I was walking out in the forest. Then something jumped on me. I hissed and got up to see it was to tom who was with Cherrypaw! Where is she! He demanded. What do you mean? I asked. Cherry! GIVE HER TO ME! he yelled. NEVER! I yelled back. Then a lot of cats came out of the bushes. I was outnumbered! I ran to camp and yelled out what was happening. Put all the kits in the nursry and get all the elders in their den!

Cherrypaw's P.O.V

Then a bunch of cats burst in to camp. OH GIVE UP DAD! I yelled. YA! Flashpaw yelled back. I got attacked from behind. It was my dad! Flashpaw jumped on him so did i. He threw me off. I growled so loud it echoed around camp. Then everyone stopped fighting to see what made the sound. They were shocked to see it was me. Someone tried to help but something held him back. It looked like a ghost cat. He threw Flashpaw of and he hit the ground so hard he was dazed. I ran to my dad and jumped on him. he tried to shake me off but i hung on. He growled and ran around to shake me off and it worked. Flashpaw growled and jump on him. DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER YOU EXCUSE OF A CAT! He yowled. I heard everyone gasp at this. Flashpaw had him pinned down. OK OK I WILL GO NOW! PLEASE LET ME GO! I heard my dad wail. Flashpaw let him go and all the cats left. Everyone was staring at Flashpaw. I gave Lionblaze a I told you look. Cherrypaw are you okay? I heard Flashpaw meow. I nodded. Bramblestar looked more shocked then everyone combined. Lets all go to sleep now. i heard Bramblestar meow. I went to sleep next to Flashpaw. He had his tail around me.


	7. Don't cry Cherrypaw Chapter 7

**Ch****apter 7**

Cherrypaw's P.O.V

I woke up and yawned. For some reason i felt very empty and it wasn't me being hungry. It felt like a want. I stood up and went outside. I saw Lionblaze come over. Is Flashpaw awake? He asked. No. Not yet. I said gloomy. Are you alright? He asked with concern in his voice. Ya just fine. I meowed like my normal self. Okay then. Can you wake up Flashpaw. I went to wake him up. Flashpaw wake up! I hissed. Ugh, five more mintues mom. He groaned. I tickled his nose with my tail. I heard him sneeze and wake up. Lionblaze is waiting for you outside. I meowed. He got up and ran out of the den. I heard him crash into Lionblaze. Um sorry. I heard Flashpaw meowed. At least it wasn't me this time. I thought. I remeber when we were little he always crashed in to me. We always laughed it off.

Flashback

Cherry yawned and ran to the food bowl only to crash in to Flash, again. Cherry and Flash broke in to a fit of laughter and squeaks. Then they ate their food and ran to their mother. Mommy can we play outside. Cherry begged. Okay, then go on play out side. She meowed in a soft voice.

End of flash back.

I sighed and went to find Dovewing. Suddly the feeling came back and it all fit together. We left her with that monster! My fur was standing on all ends. I walked torwards Dovewing and we went training. I leaped at Dovewing only for her to step aside. You need be make your moves less predictable. She meowed. Then she tackled me and had me pinned. I went limp under her and she loosened and said You gave up to e- she was cut off because i kicked her and she went flying over the sand. She landed with a oof. I smlied and said How about that? It was a great move but use it only once! She meowed full of pride. Lets go now. She meowed. I followed her. When we made it to camp i ran to Hollypaw, Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw. Hi Cherrypaw! they all said together. I smiled. Hi guys! i heard Flashpaw meow. Flashpaw! Can i talk to you? This is very impotent! I meowed very fast. Um, okay? He meowed confused. Follow me. I meowed. we walked out of camp. What is it? he meowed. Well, remember the whole dad wants to kill me thing? I hissed. Ya and your point is? he asked. WE LEFT HER WITH THAT MONSTER! I shrieked at him. His eyes widen at the tought of him. OH NO! I CAN'T BELIVE WE LEFT HER WITH HIM! he meowed. Then cats came out of the bushes. Hey is everything alright? I heard Bramblestar meow. Everything is fine. I said really fast. Um, okay then. He meowed. You two go back to camp. He added. We went back to camp. My eyes were brim with tears as i tought of my mother. Hey Cherrypaw are you okay? I heard Jayfeather meow. Ya i am fine i just need to lie down for a bit. I meowed and ran away to the den._  
><em>

Flashpaw's P.O.V

I watched as Cherrypaw ran away. Hey, don't you think you should comfert her? meowed Jayfeather. I can never comfert her with these problems, only mother can. I meowed. Why don't you try again? He meowed and pushed me towards the den. HEY, QUIT IT! I hissed. He didn't listen to me and shoved me in the den. Cherrypaw are you ok? I asked. She looked up and ran torwards me and leaned on my shoulder. Hey don't worry mom will be fine. I don't trust him at all so i can't belive you. She manged to meow. Maybe he will not kill her. I meowed.


	8. B-Bramblestar! Chapter 8

**Ch****apter 8**

Cherrypaw's P.O.V

HE BETTER NOT! I snapped. I walked outside with Flashpaw next to me. I went to my friends. I grabbed a mouse from the fresh kill pile and shared and talked. Hey, I just remembered there is a gathering tonight. meowed Hollypaw. Um whats a gathering. I asked the same time as Flashpaw. Hollypaw told us what a gathering is. Oh ok. I meowed. I wonder if one of us is going. meowed Flashpaw. Sorrelpaw moved closer to Flashpaw. I rolled my eyes. Yesh whats with this crush stuff? I tought. I saw Bramblestar get on high rock and say who was going to the gathering. Whitewing, Ivypool, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Mille, Blossomfall, Cherrypaw, Flashpaw, Bumblestripe, Birchfall, Spiderleg, and Hollypaw. Hollypaw was so happy. She was basicly jumping. Since i loved jumping i joined her. I saw Bramblestar had a amused gaze. I rolled my eyes. I was still mad at him. I never showed it but i am so mad that no one helped me with the wolf attack. Thats why i almost never talked to any warrior besides Lionblaze and Dovewing.

Jayfeather's P.O.V

I watched as Hollypaw and Cherrypaw bounced around camp. Jayfeather! I heard Dovewing meow. What is it Dovewing? I meowed not bothering to turn my head. Well, Its just that Cherrypaw never talks to any warrior besides me and Lionblaze. She meowed. How would you feel if someone just watched as you got attacked by a wolf? I replied. Plus she has only been here for two days I don't think she would be over it by now. I added. Okay maybe i should show her some warriors? She meowed. Well try. I meowed and stalked away.

Flashpaw's P.O.V

I rolled my eyes at seeing Bramblestar. He saw me do that and flattened his ears. I turned away and walked to the den with Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw following me. I layed down and went to sleep only to be awakened by a shriek. I dashed out of the den and ran to Cherrypaw and meowed thats mother! I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T TRUST THAT TOM A BIT! she hissed at me. Bramblestar jumped off high rock to see what was going on between me and Cherrypaw. What is going on? He demended. FLASHPAW COME ON WE NEED TO SAVE HER! Cherrypaw shrieked and ran out of camp. Bramblestar went after her and i followed.

Cherrypaw's P.O.V

I was running faster then when my dad wanted to kill me. Mother! I gasped. I saw my dad attacking her. I lunged for his throat i missed but i pinned him down and raked my claws down his belly and he yowled with pain. He kicked me off only to be pinned down again by... Bramblestar?!


	9. STOP CRASHING IN TO ME! Chapter 9

**Ch****apter 9**

Cherrypaw's P.O.V

Bramblestar? I meowed confused as I saw my dad running off. What is it? He asked. Um, never mind. Flashpaw crashed in to me. Are you kidding me?! Why do you always run in to me? I asked. I don't know. He meowed as he got off me. I went to my mother and put my nose in her fur she was still breathing but was hurt badly. Bramblestar what about our mother? I asked with a shaky voice. We will carry her back to camp with us. He replied. Thank you... Bramblestar. meowed Flashpaw. I put her on my back. I saw Bramblestar had a shocked look on his face because i could carry her by myself. How did you do that? He asked. Oh, its called Flashpaw needs to stop crashing into me. I meowed ironical. I walked torwards camp. She was lighter then i thought. Bramblestar was in front. I was behind him with Flashpaw next to me. I noticed she didn't have her collor on. Cherry? I heard a soft voice meow. Yes mother it is me. I replied. I heard her grunt in pain. Bramblestar turned around and asked Is everything okay? Ya, its just that my mom is awake. Hello, who are you? She meowed in a weak voice this got Flashpaw's attetion. Lets go back to camp. I meowed. I saw that she didn't have a collor well this will make things easier. I thought. When we made it to camp we got a lot of stares. But i still keeped the angry look on my face. How can she carry herself?! I heard someone meow. I rolled my eyes and walked to Jayfeather's den. Jayfeather are you in there? I meowed. What is it? he meowed. Can you treat my mother's wounds please? I begged. Okay put her in the nest. I placed her down and walked out of the den. I am hurt all so. I meowed and lied next to my mother. He treated our wounds and I left.

A/N sorry this is so short i got writers block Plus i am going to Miami today or tomorrow. Anyway I would like to thank my two best reviewers Starsinger and FanficTo-A-T. So Bye! -Cherry


	10. Great job yelling you bozo! ch10

**Chapter 10**

Cherrypaw's P.O.V

Flashpaw, this has gone to far. I meowed helplessly. Well what can we do then, the only he will stop is when you are gone! He shot at me. Good point. I meowed a little afraid. We are going to settle this. He meowed. I hope so. I meowed as I looked at the sky. I went to eat. Cherrypaw! I heard someone call. I turned around and What the heck! I saw like half the clan behind me. What happened who is that cat in Jayfeather's den and why did you run off and come back with wounds. I heard Berrynose meow. That is something we don't want to talk about. I heard Flashpaw meow behind me. I could tell his temper was rising. I don't blame him I was not happy with these cats. And who gave you the right to talk? Meowed Berrynose. Uh Berrynose I would stop if I were you. I meowed. Oh yeah? He shot at me. Flashpaw growled. Uh, lets go somewhere else! I meowed and shoved him away. Don't start getting in to fights Flashpaw. I meowed. Everyone who I called to go to a gathering come here! I heard Bramblestar meow. Are we going now? Meowed Hollyleaf looking sleepy. Yes it is. He replied. Then she jumped up and ran in circles. Yay! YAY!. She squeled happily. SHUT UP! I heard Berrynose hiss. Harsh much! She hissed back at him.I had to stop my self from ripping his face clean off! I didn't want to leave when my mother was hurt but i don't know what to do right now!

Flashpaw's P.O.V

I followed the cats to go to this so called gathering. Cherrypaw seemed scared. I pressed on her to try and help her. It failed. Flashpaw what about mother? She asked. I don't know Cherrypaw. I meowed sadly. What are you two talking about? I heard Dovewing meow.

Cherrypaw's P.O.V

Nothing! I meowed quickly. Oh okay? she meowed. When we made it my jaw almost fell to the floor. That was too many cats then I fell on someone. HEY GET OFF ME! He meowed before pushing me off. Cherrypaw are you okay?! I heard Flashpaw meow. Well that was embarrssing. We got a lot of attention I sharnk do behind Flashpaw so no one could see me. I would not do that at all but the leaders are staring at me! Great job yelling you bozo! I hissed at him. Btw my name is Cherrypaw. I added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Flashpaw's P.O.V

I don't like this tom something about him makes him not trustworthy. Flashpaw thought as he just stared blankly at him.

Cherrypaw's P.O.V

Cherrypaw how are we going to get these dimwits to stop staring at us! I heard Flashpaw meow quietly. They are not dimwits and i don't know! I replied. After what felt like moons everyone turned their attetion away from us. Ugh worst day ever! I whined. Quit your whining it never helps. Flashpaw meowed crossly. I rolled me eyes. Any way whats your name? I asked to black tom. H-h my name is Breezepelt. Hi i'm am Cherrypaw like i said after i called you a bozo and this is my brother Flashpaw who is tall for his age.

Shut up! I heard Flashpaw hiss at me. LISTEN DIMWIT I AM TRYING TO TALK HERE OKAY! I hissed back. Rude much. He said before smirking. I rolled my eyes. Then i heard someone say that the gathering was starting.

**A/N sorry this is all i could think of i will try harder to write a great story for you guys. T.T**


	12. Chapter 12 JUMP!

**Chapter 11**

I groaned and listened. Everyone shot me weird looks as Bramblestar told them about me. I returned that with a glare. What the heck are you looking at?! I hissed. Flashpaw almost burst out laughing. Then it thundered and poured. I panicked when I saw the water was rising. Everyone was yowling and fighting the water. Most of them were swimming. STOP FIGHTING IT! THE WATER WILL ONLY PULL YOU DOWN IF YOU FIGHT IT! I yowled at them. Everyone listened and swam as fast as the could over to the dry area.

Welp what now? I meowed. I didn't see that coming. As he said that it thundered even more. The water was going wild as the wind pushed it up and dropped it down. The water knocked some trees down. I jumped on a log. Cherrypaw what are you doing!? Bramblestar meowed. Flashpaw you are her brother stop her! He meowed. Don't worry she is great at jumping she won't fall. He muttered. I grabbed a cat who was still in the water. Then I heard a squeal. I knew that sound! It was my baby sister! The thing about her was that Flashpaw was even _more _ protective over her. I leaped in to the water. I heard shocked gasps from behind. I grabbed Song and pulled her out of the water. C-Cherry? I'm scared. She meowed in pure fear. I went back to land and gave her to Flashpaw. I missed the jump when I was going to the log. OH ****! I cursed. Flashpaw burst out laughing. ( like i said in my other fanfiction i don't know what that means i just want to make it funny) I grabbed a log and climb on. I grabbed the last cat in the water.

I push the log to the dry area they both got off. Well! Mistystar meowed. This was weird. This is beyond weird! Onestar meowed. Song shivered under Flashpaw's tail. It thundered again. And we are stuck here until the water clears a bit. Bramblestar added. everyone groaned. Thanks for pointing that out Bramblestar. Rowanstar meowed. Then rolling his eyes.


End file.
